1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photographic cameras and in particular to a shutter mechanism for a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A shutter consists of some means of covering a lens opening, uncovering it for a predetermined time and covering it up again. A large number of shutters include an opening (uncovering) blade and a closing (recovering) blade. Each of the blades is usually associated with a separate driving spring. The springs move the blades from respective tensioned positions to respective run-down positions, causing the lens opening to be uncovered and recovered. Typically, the driving springs and the blades are associated with a shutter tensioning and releasing device which operates to release the blades in their tensioned positions, to permit the springs to move the blades to their run-down positions, and operates to reset the blades to their tensioned positions.